Perpendicular
by Sour MnM
Summary: "A line meeting another at a right angle, or 90D is considered perpendicular to it." Kaneru finds herself thrown into an arranged marriage all because her twin decided to get married to Haninozuka Mitsukuni.. r&r full summary inside
1. Prologue

_Perpendicular._

* * *

><p><strong>summary<strong>

**it seemed like her life was going in one direction and so was mine**

**never crossing, never touching and i didn't expect anymore than that**

**i was the younger one always getting the short end of the stick**

**our parents loved her, gave her everything she wanted and hid me away from the world**

**and what did i get?**

**eighteen years of imprisonment, abuse and an arranged marriage**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

She gazed out of her window that peered above the lush gardens of the backyard. Bushes cut the the shape of the numbers one and three, and children happily dancing around them. She watched the Ferris Wheel that was planted firmly onto the acre of land among all the other rides of roller coasters, carousels and stands of various foods that only the wealthy could purchase. The ground was warm and blooming with flowers. The richness of them still standing, flaunting the slow closing of the summer.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she longed to be down there. It was where all the fun remained, and she suppressed her want gazing out towards the Ferris Wheel in its glory.

_Red, pink, light pink, white, purple. _She tried to memorize the colors as they cycled back into the clouds_. _Red, pink, light pink, white, purple._ _She kept reciting to herself looking through the barricaded windows playing with her white locks.

It was her birthday today. She finally made her way into double digits once again and yet, celebrating another wonderful birthday locked up in the highest point of the mansion. She was looking down at a party that should have been HERS. All she could see was a giant pink float, coated in large cotton candy like fabric with gummy bears, liquorice and chocolate adorned on the edges of it traveling in the middle of the land. Large music roared at the bottom. She could see on the float a gorgeous brown haired girl missing her front bottom teeth with curled hair framing her face. Her fluffy purple dress looked so difficult to travel in and she was happy to wear such uncomfortable attire.

Looking back at the Ferris Wheel, in a red seat, she could see a dark haired boy sitting with a blonde. They waved at her and she averted her eyes quickly.

The bright haired girl staring from the darkened room held such discontent would surely scare them away and so she removed her eyes away from the window. She shivered at the cold, wishing so dearly she could be in the sun playing with the children, but she knew she was here for a reason. Imprisoned because she had been a bad child all her life. The servants had told her so.

She turned back to her violin, attempted to stroke the chords once more with the bow. She caressed the instrument under her chin and classical music began to flood the room. She thought of escaping again, but they had locked the door from the outside leaving her to stare at the four rouge colored walls and the musical notes in front of her. She tried to let the music entice her once again and again.

She felt goosebumps travel her arms when someone touched her ever so gently and a note faulted. Wincing, her white hair whipped around and she turned to look at the man, his salt and pepper hair cascading down her shoulders. Her silver eyes gazed into his brown ones stoically, but on the inside was bubbling with fear. She did not want to be touched, but he wanted to feel her once more. His nose brushed against her when their foreheads touched.

"I can make you a woman for your birthday. So much better than a party..." He mumbled sweetly into her neck. He led a trail of kisses to her cheek and onto her lips, kissing her slowly and rough. His fingers ran through her waist length hair.

"What...what about practice? Mother would be...upset if she had known I was not doing well, would she not...?" She breathe stepping away from him. Her back hit the edge of her mahogany dresser and her music box fell off breaking in half. She bit her tongue and tried to look away from him when he tried to touch her again.

He proceeded to come closer to her with his dark eyes capturing her when her cupped her chin delicately ignoring the broken glass on the floor.

She wanted to resist, and attempted to push him away. He watched pale skin crawl onto his trying to pry his fingers away from her hair and to push him away from making anymore marks on her skin. He was too strong, and everything made her feel desperate to get away.

"P-please Genkei. Why? W-why would you do this?" She began to susurrate against his chest when he brought her close once again.

Genkei thought for a moment when he felt her erratic heartbeat, he looked out towards the Ferris Wheel for a moment. Then he swiftly carried her onto the bed.

"I understand you completely." He spoke dryly before gazing into her silver eyes kissing her once more.

He would lie and tell them she hurt herself. Tell them that she wanted to see them and if they refused to try she would pinch and hit and fuss until she won. The maids believed it all, but had never seen her do it once. It was because HE was too close to her. She would cry out if she was not so afraid of the things he would do to her.

She stared into the velvet curtains of her canopy, feeling the white silk sheets run across her limbs. His touch was numbing, and she grew nonchalant too fight back.

"Good. Just relax Kaneru. You will feel good soon." He whispered in her ear. Her tears ran along their cheeks before he moved away.

All she wanted was a real happy birthday.

* * *

><p><em>Song Inspiration; <em>

_Name- The Goo Goo Dolls._

**Kaneru-chan: ****Alright so OHSHC doesn't belong to Sour but all original characters like me do :P**

**Sour-chama: You're very disappointing you know. Even if it's the truth it hurts damnit ):**

So a couple of notes:

1) Yes the character in the summary is Kaneru

2) No this isn't really a dark fic except for some minor details like in this chapter- and the rating probably won't go up. I never understood the rating though cuz I'm sure there are teens with dirtier minds that adults xD it makes me laugh a little when I look at the chart.

3) Maybe I'll switch POV but expect stuff to be slow and antagonizing ;P everyone wants a good romance right? Well Rome wasn't built in a day.

Thank you for reading and review-review-review :D :D it's sad to see some people dying away at the Ouran Community );

But enjoy- leave PM, comments and suggestions (I'll never put author notes at the top cuz no one ever reads them right? xD). It's good to hear from people who are still alive :P


	2. h1 is not equal to h2

_Perpendicular_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: h1 ≠ h2<strong>

I could not help but absorb the sound of the clock ticking back and forth, clanging against the metal within the frame. I began to feel my palms grow clammy as the black dress I wore clung to my skin. I barely noticed myself fidgeting in seat, playing with the length of my sleeves and the hem of my dress. The white lace traveled between my fingers, slowly calming me down as I anticipated who was to come to the room next. All I could see were waiters and servants traveling between rooms and the maids consistently tidying around me looking for utter perfection within the room.

My platinum blonde curls fell onto my shoulders from the loose bun it was tied into. I meant to cut it, but my maids Nui and Tomiju, refused that I commit such a crime. I had done it once before, and of course it resulted badly. However, if had grown so long now that my fringe kept poking me in the eyes, despite some of it being pinned back. I was afraid to touch and push it away however, fearing that someone would yell at me if I so happened to move an inch.

I had never been to this part of the house. I barely made it out of my room on most occasions actually. It felt almost, too beautiful for my eyes, or at least Nui would tell me so herself. I remember all those years of trying to sneak out and see my parents and siblings. All those hours spent wondering what everything looked like, just because I had been...imprisoned for so long. It is quite strange to me how I have found myself living here all my life and yet never knowing anything about these people. Not even the _home_ I live in. Now I'm granted to see four diamond encrusted chandeliers and a long marble tables with a gold lining on the edge adorned with heaps of warm food. Perhaps they have come to their senses. I am almost eighteen and how could I possibly live my life encased in the west wing of the estate.

There has to be a catch to this, I thought to myself silently.

"Don't fret dear, and stop messing with your dress!" Nui's plump hand slapped mine away startling me. She then applied a third layer of blush to my face once more.

"Kami-sama, you face is so pale child!" How insulting. You're one to talk buta onna (pig woman), I mused along with my inner thoughts.

Blinking my eyes rapidly, I tried to turn away from her, finding her presence already gone. Her disappearance brought the sound of a sultry, womanly voice that came closer to the dinning room. The woman let out a loud laugh that seemed to feign some kind of humor as she approached the room. I quickly bolted up right in my seat before a tress of hair was singed in the candle's fire. I waited almost impatiently for them to enter.

This odd, thin looking woman with thick cheeks came in. Her hair looked like an ebony bee hive and her face looked strained and tight from the years. She gave me an almost disapproving stare. I felt a bit confused at this. Then again, I was told she didn't like me as much as I liked her. Behind her was a tall, lanky and intelligent looking man with square glasses. The way the light hit him from the ceiling high windows shields his eyes from my sight. His blonde hair seemed to stand out against the dark walls of the room.

"Here is our lovely dinning room. It was designed by Sato Aimee herself and it's one of the most well respected parts of our home. We try and give our kids a loving and open foundation, so we eat here every night and such. It's a personal favorite." She seemed to ignore me and fill the people who entered the room with crazy lies.

Maybe they were right after all. I feel so foolish suddenly for wanting to meet them so badly.

"Here is our lovely dinning room and our daughter, Kaneru. Kaneru, please say welcome our guests." Father, if I was allowed to call him such smiled at me evenly. His dark green eyes sparkled when he held his hand out to me to rise towards him. Not so foolish any longer.

I stood up and gave them a bow of acknowledgement.

"It is good to meet you, Haninozuka-sama. Morinozuka-sama." I greeted both couples as they entered the room fully. They did indeed greet me back. It felt weird for I am so use to interacting with only the maids and servants. It's very odd to see other people. It's almost as if they weren't real.

I spent the night memorizing their names and reading little cards that Tomiju gave me that would tell me a little about them. She told me I couldn't screw up this dinner with my parents. I thought it should have been a family dinner, but I had guessed incorrectly. However, I did not discourage this.

The nicest of them all appeared to be a brunette woman who appeared overly joyous and enticed by the estate as much as I am. Her eyes wandered aimlessly amongst the room as mother kept speaking. Her voice cross from my presence now existent. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at her, but she was persistent and her eyes gleamed as she continued to speak the the group.

"Your house is very lovely, and your daughter so well mannered, Azami-san, Ken-san." Someone who isn't a evil. Thank god, she's my favorite for the night.

"Well Oharu-san, Kaneru decided that she wanted to be home schooled many years ago and she is very brilliant, aren't you Kaneru?" His blonde hair glittered from the overhead lights when he smiled softly at her, and mother did not take too lightly to the compliment. She openly glared at him before she spoke again.

"Yes, however, Tsururi is doing exceptionally well. She plans on attending Ebisawa's School of Musical Arts for piano and ballet."

They preceded to seat themselves in the middle of the long table. Mother plopped herself beside me and I noticed Tomiju shoot me a look from the other side of the room as she set a couple of dishes down. It felt like she was breathing down my neck and Tomiju was trying to tell me to run while I still could. I was finding the heat of the candle quite stifling suddenly and I fought the urge to sink down in my seat.

"I have only heard wonderful things of that school. She is quite fortunate. I look forward to hear of your choices for school Kaneru-san." Morinozuka Akira's voice was so deep and quite, I almost strained to hear him. His wife noticed him speak and shot him a warm smile in agreement of such before sipping some water. I barely managed a smile back when I heard his cousin talk.

"Apparently she is also very tardy along with our sons." His voice was more abrasive and bold. His blond hair fell to his eyes when his brows furrowed and Oharu gently moved it away. Everything about him roared seriousness.

"Oh my gosh, did you guys have to wait long? I'm so sorry about this!" Tsururi in all her glory handed her bag and sunglasses to one of the nearby servants before grabbing a seat close to Oharu. Not far behind her was a small blonde haired guy, a brunette and a raven haired boy.

The blonde, who I didn't have to guess for long was Haninozuka Mitsukuni in all his glory. If it had not been for his blonde hair, he would be the splitting image of his mother.

"I hope me haven't missed dessert!" He pulled out Tsururi's seat for her, of which she sent him a gracious smile.

"Please Hunny, we all know you so well by now."

He looked no older than ten and he was exactly like his mother. He gave Tsururi a quick kiss on the cheek before he sat himself down and I found it strange that Tsururi would pick such a man. Then again, I know nothing of her. She's pretty oblivious though since she had not realized that she almost tripped the servant who the tall mysterious boy had caught carefully. It's as if she's my complete opposite, and she also looked nothing like me. It was almost hard to believe we once shared a womb when she felt like nothing but a stranger.

She looked like a princess in her white cocktail dress that hugged her curvy body. She was only slightly taller than Mitsukuni, perhaps by four inches, but she was wearing heels. Her skin was golden and her chestnut colored, chppy hair was barely touching her shoulders, but glowed under the light of the chandeliers. She didn't even have to wear any make up to bring out the beauty that was obviously evident; her cheeks had a natural pink hue to them and her eyes were a stunning bright green. She reminded me of a sunflower.

Everything about her made me feel self conscious. I began to feel scrawny next to her, even though she sent a surprised smile when she actually noticed me. All my clothing felt so childish and her dress made her appear as if she was a woman. I was so thin and pale from almost never seeing sunlight. I felt as if I were Hunny- older than I really looked, and the white polka dots on my dark dress weren't doing me any good. I wasn't nearly as busty as Tsururi. The feeling of my personal embarrassment crept up to my face, itching from all the make up I had on, because Tomiju wanted to "bring out my eyes."

I even had to admit that Kohaku, my older brother, was also very good looking. He had messy chocolate colored hair that hung in front of his dark eyes. Something he had in common with father. Yet they held a more mischievous than humble look.

"I doubt that should be something to worry about Hunny-kun." Kohaku smirked and Hunny's taller dark haired cousin nodded bringing me back to reality.

Kohaku didn't even notice me at all. I couldn't tell if he was ignore me or he was more oblivious than Tsururi. But one person who was not ignoring me was the dark haired guy. I couldn't quite remember his name. It didn't stand out as much as I thought it would, perhaps because it was so common. What was it again...Tadashi, Takumi, Takeshi...

What I knew for sure was that he was beautifully strange. Something about him was distant though. He caught me looking at him and I quickly looked down at my food attempted to avoid eye contact once again.

"We've gotten our chefs to prepare extras just for you Mitsukuni-san." Father said, "But let's eat for now."

* * *

><p>"Alright, so I have some really good news! And I've been dying to say it for the longest." Tsururi spoke cheerfully as the plates were being exchanged for desserts.<p>

The servant danced around us, carefully trying to remove anything without hitting us. Something I found frightening, I tried to move away from someone's arm and they almost dropped their tray.

"Be careful, Kane-chan." I turned to see dark eyes playfully staring back at me and I quickly turned away feeling my stomach churn. I felt myself ready to hyperventilate, but I attempted to control my trembling by messing with my chocolate cake slice. I attempted to look interested in the conversation when father's voice caught my attention.

"What is it hime?" The chatter quieted down at the table.

A blush began to rise on her cheeks and she blurted out, "Hunny proposed. We're getting married!"

I wanted to roll my eyes at this. It wasn't as if it wasn't expected. This was all too organized for her to say something like this. One of the servants Rin, happened to roll her eyes without being noticed by mother at all. And I mentally smiled that she agreed.

"That's lovely darling!" Her mother spoke, and she could see the excitement crawling over Oharu's face as she clapped her hands. She hugged Mitsukuni tightly telling him how happy she was for him.

"This calls for a celebration!" Yorihisa spoke, standing up with his drink in hand.

"Before we call on any celebrations, Yukina-san and I have a surprise of our own." Father raised his hands to calm everyone once more.

Everyone settled down for the moment, and I kept playing with my cake. I could feel Mitsukuni frowning at this. But I wasn't that hungry for it as I thought I would have been. It was weird seeing him gobble down six pieces of cake already when most of us were still stuck on one.

Yukina cleared her throat,"Well, we had anticipated that Mitsukuni and Tsururi would be engaged at some point. Everyone also had great concern for Takashi when they began courting, we feel that it would be best that..."

So Takashi was his name! I don't understand how I could have missed such a simple name. I turned to look at him, interested in what this had to do with anything. I was relieved to know that he was no longer nameless and I looked up at him.

"A marriage was arranged." Akira finished, placing a hand on Yukina's shoulder. Her lips were quivering slightly.

Mori glanced at his parents. Hunny could tell that he was shocked and had not been prepared for such a set up. He could tell that Tsururi felt saddened by this and he softly squeezed her hand. He knew that his proposal to her was right, and the cousins would soon part.

"What?"

His brown eyes looked distraught. Pools of rusting steel had met my foggy grey ones. I wondered what he saw in them, but I found myself lost in his. They were very beautiful for such a simple shade of brown. I turned away breaking the contact to sip some of my hot tea.

"We decided that for the next month or so, you should try and get to know Kaneru-san." Akira said, "She is your fiancée."

I choked on the boiling liquid and began spluttering all over the table gasping for air spilling the cup over. I felt the heat crawl down my legs and I jumped up from the table banging my knee wildly against it in shock.

My eyes pricked with tears and before I knew it, Mori had torn off my stockings. He grabbed a cloth of cool water dabbing it on my leg to ease the burning. While my confusion began to mask my pain, everyone began moving away and looking for a way to help me. I sat helplessly in the presence of the dark haired man in front of me. However, the presence of another, I could not ignore.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaneru-chan: Another slow chapter T.T<strong>

**Sour-chama: No one asked you Kaneru! I'll make it more exciting for you next time ;D!**

**Kaneru-chan: I feel that I should be concerned...**

Well- the website decided to be evil and I couldn't save my "awesome" version the first time sadly. Good thing it was only the latter half. I'm not as satisfied though ):

I was suppose to make a cardboard model of a building for my portfolio, but somehow it doesn't seem that great anymore and writing and reading became more interesting. It's also almost four am and stuff but whatever D: I dont need no sleep! I should probably be drawing but, too tired.

Anyhow review review :D it doesn't hurt ;D


	3. Negative Slopes

_Perpendicular_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Negative Slopes<strong>

'_Why..._' I thought to myself silently holding back bitter drops of water under my lids. The burn which I hoped, didn't turn out so badly, was being carefully taken care of by him.

Mitsukuni seemed to show great concern and wanted to help, but Tsururi quickly dismissed it, pulling him away from the commotion. The Morinozukas and Haninozukas appeared more humble than I had expected them to be. They were trying to move things around so that it would be easier for the servants to pick up. Mother insisted that they didn't, but the women patted and kissed their husbands away so that they could have some time to themselves.

Takashi didn't make eye contact with his mother for the most part. I couldn't tell whether or not he was angry at her. I didn't even know if I was angry at my own mother; it was thrown out there and all I could do was accept it. How was it ever going to hurt me?

"I'm very sorry Azami-san," Yukina finally spoke up. Her long dark brown hair was now tied in a messy ponytail as she handed the servants more cake platters. "I had not meant for this"

Azami shook her head before handing Oharu the medical kit to give to Takashi. I sat their silently, sucking on the melting ice, watching his movement carefully. It's like all the cheesy stuff you see in anime and I suppressed a giggle in my throat, masking the smile away from my face. I could see that my left leg was slightly swelling, but obviously burnt nonetheless and he carefully began wrapping the gauze around it.

"Come now. I'll take her to get cleaned up. Feel free to make yourselves at home." Mother pulled me up from the chair. She checked to see if I was comfortable walking and I stumbled a bit as she dragged me out into the hallway, Oharu not far behind.

"Don't hurt yourself now." Pulling me into the bathroom, I watched Oharu travel down the east wing as the doors closed encasing us in darkness.

Flicking on the lights I found myself staring at my reflection in multiple directions. It made me feel nauseous. But the only thing that was truly hypnotizing me was mother. Her dull eyes gave sent me a look that made me feel as if I should have to defend myself.

Grabbing me by neckline, she picked me up slamming me against the door. I saw specks of darkness hit my vision and I reached out to grab her hands to stop her.

She heard me let out a strangled breath, and she scoffed, almost tasting my fear. I could smell the scent of the wine on her breath and I only wanted assume that she was drunk. But her ability to converse told me otherwise. All I could feel was fury, and that ugly grin that was plastered on her face.

"M-mother...what a-are you doing?" Her long bony fingers traveled up to my neck, fastening themselves tightly around me.

"Have you not wanted to figure out how the world was? Are you so selfish that you can't be happy for your sister and simply do this for her?"

"What has she done for me?" I felt the grip on my neck tighten, but she ignored my comment.

"As far as I'm concerned, it was she who wanted to do this for you. Her precious, baby sister. She went out of her way for you and your disgraceful ass. We all know how hard you try to get away from there." My eyes narrowed at her, but I tried to stand my ground. I felt myself shaking beneath her feeling the six inch distance from the ground.

"If it weren't for her- I wouldn't let you go." She gave me a menacing look as she slammed me against the door, everything started to get darker. "Forgive me for trying to give you what you want. Some packages aren't what we expect. You should know that, as do I."

She dropped me onto the floor and I held onto my throat gasping for air. "You're one of them."

That churning feeling rose to my stomach again and I began to wish that I had never longed for this woman. If I had known how demonic she was. I wanted to react back, but I crawled away from the door with my hand on my throat in shock.

Mother pulled out a dress and shoes from the closet side. It was a silver short tube dress that looked almost skin tight and a pair of stilettos to go along with it. She then threw a denim jacket at me and smiled. "Put this on. You're about to get to know Morinozuka-san."

I crawled up from the floor grabbing onto the porcelain toilet, letting her leave and I could see into the mirror once again.

I looked like a princess. For once, I thought I was beautiful. But then, I was only reminded of how much of a tool I was and apparently a whore. My hair fell out of the bun, and my white curls spread out in waves against my lower back, weaving themselves around my shoulders. I felt so lightheaded as the enchanted feeling of being close to him began to fade away. I had also in some way yearned to be with Genkei, because he too could take away that kind of pain in his own twisted little way. That little wall I soon told myself I would start building around him was like the construction of The Great Wall of China itself and I could tell I would mesmerize the fact that I could even tackle on such a task.

Even the thought of being stuck with Takashi forever had not truly hit me as hard as I expected it, even if it was a mouth full to swallow alone. I would attempt to pray the way Nui had taught me, and hope for a man to take care of me. She had said I should, for my birth was the enlightenment of personal self destruction.

My lips felt dry and everything began to swirl in warmth. Before I knew it I found myself heaving chunks of dinner in the solid bowl that once had been white before me.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry dear," I heard mother speak from the wide living room. I could hear everyone chatting and the smell of sugar cookies danced into the air. I could tell that Tsururi's fiancée was enjoying himself quite well despite the scene.<p>

"I'm sure she's fine. She told me so herself when I took her to get changed. She _insisted_ that she go out with Takashi-san." My skin could only crawl at the expression I imagined on her face. I had rinsed my mouth out checking myself one last time in the mirrors before traveling out into the halls.

"Then I am so happy for her!" Tsururi giggled clasping her hands together at her heart. Father had frowned a bit.

It had been a while since I had worn such shoes and it was almost uncomfortable. But, I feigned a small smile so I would not worry anyone else for the night. I was sure I had created enough havoc in front of mother to last me a lifetime.

I quickly walked before everyone bowing slightly, "I apologize for all of what has happened, however, I hope that Takashi-sama would still like to accompany me for a walk."

Pretending that I had not noticed Akira nudging his son, I waited patiently for Takashi to move. Reluctantly, he got up with a little more hesitation than I expected. Stooping down, he held my hand gently before planting a small kiss on it.

"I would enjoy that." He stood up gracefully and I finally realized how apparent the difference of our height was. I had known that I was conditionally taller than Tsururi without heels on. Perhaps about a good three inches ahead of her on my bare heels, but while I was in heels next to him, I was still less than a head beneath him. Something about his height...something of his presence let me welcome some tiny solace.

He tugged my hand tenderly as we left the house traveling into the large streets out front. I could not help but feel Genkei's eyes as he watched me leave and I had known that he would punish me more than mother had for the day. I shivered slightly, trying not to let him see me.

"Are you too cold?" I shook my head rapidly, rubbing away the goosebumps at my arms. I embraced the slight cold in the air sighing deeply as we traveled out.

"Those are the most words I have heard you speak all night." I shyly twirled a long lock of hair to keep myself distracted. Genkei's face however played on my mind and I regret the facade I forced out for the sake of my parents. His sharp dark eyes seemed to glare daggers at me, but he had such a coy look I could not help but feel wary of it. The tension left behind in the house gave me a strong eerie feeling now that the two of us were out into the settling dark, alone in suburban land.

"Hn." His presence however, I began to find comfortable. It was strange for the large lack of words, for I had almost presumed him selectively mute, could seem to bring peace to me internally.

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Flicking at the container, a spark ignited vibrantly into the glistening night. I watched him inhale before a mist of smoke emitted from his lips, dancing in a stream of a ghostly whiteness into the sky.

"How peculiar." I mused to myself watching him from the side of my eye. He raised an eyebrow turning to me before flicking the ashes off the white.

"What is?"

"For someone who is well known for martial art skills it is quite odd to see you smoke. Are you perhaps retired?"

Takashi gave me a lame shrug, inhaling more. "Stress reliever."

No matter how I fought to find it to be a lame excuse, I reasoned that a man in his position could not help but simply feel that way. The overbearing expectations of his parents must be difficult to deal with. However, his parents seemed so genuine and honest. For even if he had not been put in this disposition with me, dealing with my clumsiness and perhaps forced along to my side for the rest of his life; they had simply wanted the best from him. It was all they ever seemed to ask.

And for the while that we kept walking, I found my admiration for him growing slowly, for the little I had discovered that night. And yes, I believed that Morinozuka Takashi was a strange man. Yet, he was nothing but simple.

I suppressed a laugh as I continued to walk aimlessly along the streets with him.

* * *

><p><em>Song Inspiration;<em>

_Blame It On the Rain- He Is We._

Well I'm totally sorry I died for two months d: I have this habit of getting to chapter two and my stories kind of just...puddle there. I always gain new ideas quickly and my mind is always on the go for story telling. I really want to do editing this summer and work on my portfolio. Hopefully I'll be able to complete a MMV (for those MapleStory lovers) successfully without giving up or destroying my laptop (: It's truly been to hell and back with different operating systems, new viruses and loss of many, many files. But yeah, so I wanted to make a series because I NEED to get so many of my stories out of my head, its been bugging me nonstop, but I'll be a senior next year. So with much disappointment, I think I'll barely have the time anymore * tear tear *

So if you want the story to continue (which it will don't worry), you might want to spam me so I don't forget about the stories I've already put out there (:

Sadly I've had this in here for a while, but I'm really picky about what I'm putting up here for you guys to read ^^"

**~R&R and I hope you enjoyed :D**


	4. Changes in Slopes

_Perpendicular_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Changes in Slopes<strong>

Today, hopefully will be a little brighter, I thought as I tried to untangle myself from my bed sheets. I looked at the clock at my end table that glared a bright blue across my room and it read four am. It was hard to keep asleep when I couldn't keep my mind off of the mess I found the people in my life throwing me into once more. However, all that could be left to do about my situation until Tsururi comes back home is to remain within my cage once more.

Standing up, I decided to look out into the backyard from my barricaded French doors. I longed a bit to walk out onto the balcony and admire the sun's rays tearing through the cool blue of dawn, but everything was filthy from years of being untouched. My woven swinging chairs had been demolished from the wear and tear of snow, and it reminded me of the winter I tried to throw my body down. In some way...I thought that the snow would break my fall. But then, I wanted to die and part from the excessive misery I was forced to bear with.

I had not noticed him appear from behind me until I heard keys jingling in front of my chest.

I refused to make eye contact with him; however he did not touch me. Like magic, the white doors opened and he pressed some codes in to release the bars. It left me so grateful for the sudden tranquility that I was unsure of whether or not this was a joke.

His hand darted out gentleman like, ushering me out onto the balcony. When the cold hit me as I stepped out, I was amazed at the actual refreshing view of the lushness within the yard. I was careful in an attempt to keep my gown clean as peered over the edge at the millions of flowers blooming through a maze of green. The light posts in the yard glittered like lightning bugs in the summertime. It was the first time I had breath fresh air since I last remembered. It was wonderful.

"How is he?" I tried to refrain from visibly cringing at the sound of his voice.

It sounded distant and smoky. I thought twice about believing he might have been heartbroken.

"...he's alright. He's very nice." I tried to be particular.

"Does he love you the way I do?"

I bit my lip closed my eyes.

'If I scream, will someone save me?'

"Kaneru. Does he?"

Genkei's arms wrapped around me gently and his long graying hair fell beside me, weaving in with my own whitish one.

"P-please stop," I half whispered when he tried to kiss me.

I wanted to run, but the urge to kill myself was not that great any longer. I wished that Takashi could be my savior. He was the only person who at least tried to care and mean it. He did not want anything of me. He did not want to use me. He was not hungry for this power Genkei and my mother tried to control me with. There was no rebuttal with them.

"If you have to go, won't you at least want something to remember me by?" His rough aging lips touched mine.

I tried to scream, but apparently everyone was fond of strangling me.

Jumping from the balcony was tempting again.

* * *

><p>"Okay-listen...up...Kaneru." I sat in front of Tsururi and a few of her friends.<p>

We were gathered to plan the wedding already. Tsururi's heart was set on becoming a June bride and going for a Western wedding, so we had to get moving because there was only two to three weeks left. However, enduring time with her was causing more pain than I could relent.

Firstly, I almost woke up late and spoiled her plans for sisterly bonding. Right, I completely understand the mild annoyance, but it was fine afterwards and I let her pick out whatever she wanted for me to wear and for her to wear. I had never been outside of home, so to see so many people was really frightening to say the least. I threw over some mannequins in the mall and Tsururi had to apologize to the store owner for the damage since they were porcelain.

The apology concerned me greatly because somewhere along the lines, mother implemented that mentally, I was an indolent. I still kept quiet as she spoke hoping the man would buy it. He did and then told me I could not return there until I managed to stabilize my condition and that was only IF it could be stabilized.

Secondly, I had made her out to be quite nice...yet, this was turning out to become quite wrong. Not entirely. But, now I'm forced to sit beside her and stick out the contract I unfortunately signed this morning legally stating I was engaged to Mori and I could not break this unless Tsururi and Mitsukuni were to break up or there were financial issues involved. Since most of the world around me is fairly cloudy, I can only hope there are no business bonds that everyone has no idea about. My father looked like a nice man. Could he abuse me this way too?

The abuse could not be as painful as listening to my so-called-sister, break down her speech so that I could understand her.

"Which...dress...do...you...like...BETTER?"

It was pitiful to watch the girls around me snort and I could only sit there in some kind of possessive catatonic state.

"Are you sure she just can't like...not understand Japanese or something?" A girl with honey brown hair pushed Tsururi aside and snapped and waved her fingers in my face.

I was tired and wanted nothing more to return to my violin. But I'm sure Genkei would find his way to torture me again.

"Oh please Renge. You should have seen what happened at dinner. Poor thing burned herself with tea and apologized in front of everyone for "ruining" dinner. It was sooo adorable."

"Then nothing's wrong with her. Perhaps her mouth just hurts maybe?" A darker haired girl with shiny dark brown eyes spoke bluntly. She rolled her eyes before sitting next to me.

"But she spoke so carefully!" Tsururi argued when Haruhi left her side.

"I'm sorry that your sister is an airhead. I'm Haruhi, and that's Renge."

A sane person. So there is a god.

"Kaneru." I slowly tried to smile.

She gave me a reassuring one and I blushed slightly at how cute she looked herself. Her brown hair curling around her shoulders made her more mature, but her big brown eyes were so innocent.

"So we're agreeing on the note that Ruri is a baka?" Tsururi glared at Renge tossing one of the sofa pillows at her.

She laughed like a maniac for a moment, "I could have three bowls of rice."

I giggled a bit before replying, "I'm okay. I'm just nervous about getting married."

Haruhi cocked her head to the side in confusion and I held my breath in giving a small smile.

Tsururi was quick to interrupt letting on a weak grin, "Well, no need to be nervous. You have lots of time to plan for yours, I have very little for mine. Shall we go cake tasting now? I've decided on the champagne ribbons."

I began to feel a little skeptical of her reaction. Was my marriage with Takashi that big of a deal?

* * *

><p><em>Song Inspiration;<em>

_Only One- Yellowcard._

Surprisingly enough, I've had this chapter here for the longest. I couldn't quite figure out how to end it and I'm on a three-road path to deciding where it's going next :/

The story is still on hiatus, well until I plan it out.

But, I'm more willing to write my new story _Devils Do Exist_ and it is primarily my concern as of now. As for updating this one, I can't promise anything (you can check my profile for additional info or PM with other questions). But I think for those who don't really know what's going on, this chapter is for you guys.

Thanks to: **gaijin .sparrow, Random Reviewer, At the Heart of the Storm, Princess Of Souls Chishio chuudoku **and** Linda Chicana **for the wonderful reviews and everyone else for reading!


End file.
